


J'ai compris

by Neomisan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neomisan/pseuds/Neomisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû comprendre, mais je n'ai compris que trop tard …</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'ai compris

**Author's Note:**

> Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes...

 

* * *

 

Je ne sais pas quand j'avais ressenti ça lui. Pourtant, j'aurais dû le savoir, car un être comme moi, sans cœur, ne pouvait normalement pas ressentir des sentiments tels que cela. Je me rappelle du jour où je l'ai vu, c'était lors d'une soirée mondaine auquel Monsieur ne voulait pas aller. C'était pour une quelconque innovation, auquel la reine l'avait convié avec Mademoiselle.

A peine arriver que je l'avais remarqué, assis sur un rocher, à l'écart des autres entrain de regarder le ciel. Il semblait mal à l'aise avec la plus part des regardes tournés vers lui, peut être n'était-il pas habituer par tant d'attention. Puis j'avais vue mon maître se rapprocher de lui, et je l'avais suivit, pour assurer sa sécurité.

Là, j'avais pu mieux le voir, le détailler. Il était brun et ses cheveux lisses, lui arrivaient jusqu'au omoplate et étaient attacher en catogan. Il avait la peau un peu halée par un léger bronzage, montrant qu'il restait souvent dehors. Ses traits étaient fins, presque féminin. Et ses yeux cachés derrière des petites lunettes rondes, seigneur, ses yeux étaient magnifiques et aussi précieux que des émeraudes. Deux belles émeraude dans les qu'elles on aurait envie de plonger pendant des heures sans jamais en ressortir. Quand Monsieur lui avait parlé, il avait répondu calmement, d'une voix douce, en remettant gracieusement une mèche derrière son oreille.

Puis on était reparti, Monsieur ne voulant rester plus longtemps, et Mademoiselle étant fatigué. Je croyais que je ne le reverrais jamais, lui avec son petit sourire et sa bouche fine. Mais qu'elle n'avait pas été ma surprise quand je l'avais vu arrivé au manoir pour peindre le portrait de Monsieur. Et j'avais tout de suite compris pourquoi il avait été invité, étant le peintre personnel de la reine, il avait une position assez haute dans la société. Il était resté plusieurs jours au manoir pour finir le portrait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je le regardais souvent, et souvent je croisais son regard, et alors, il me souriait, faisant accélérer le rythme de mon cœur inexistant.

Et puis, il était parti. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'à chez lui. Un beau petit manoir avec un immense parc, où se côtoyaient des centaines de variétés de fleures toutes plus belles les unes des autres.

Et puis un autre homme était rentré, il était d'un blond platine, et des yeux gris. Il avait une belle carrure, mais ne pouvait être de la même famille que celui qui me faisait ressentir des choses magnifiques. Mais quand j'ai vu mon brun sauter dans les bras du blond, je compris, je compris leurs relations, je compris mes sentiments, mais je compris qu'il était trop tard.

J'avais tué le blond, et le brun le tenait dans ses bras en pleurant et l'embrassant, essayant dans une veine tentative de le faire réveiller.

Je le compris quand mon cœur se déchira à cette vue.

Et je le compris quand quelques jours plus tard, le brun s'était suicidé.

Moi, Sébastian, majordome démoniaque, étais amoureux du célèbre Harry Potter amant du millionnaire Drago Malfoy.

Moi, Sébastian, majordome démoniaque, avais détruis mon aimé.

Et moi, Sébastian, majordome démoniaque, étais parti me faire éliminer par un ange, pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment de désespoir.

 

**F** IN


End file.
